Emmet
Emmet (or Emmet Brickowski) is a Minifigure released in 2014, he is the main protagonist of The LEGO Movie. He appears in sets based on the movie. He is voiced by Chris Pratt in the film and by Keith Ferguson in the video game adaption. Description 'Variants' Emmet has a total of eleven physical variants. 'Regular' Emmet wears an orange and blue construction vest and pants lined with silver on the legs, back, and front. There are two pockets on his vest, one of them containing a blue pen. On his left leg is an ID badge with a small bio (portrayed by three black bars), an image of Emmet, and his name written in white above the bio. His hair is medium brown with ripples molded into it and a little bit of hair sticking out of the back. To fit the Piece of Resistance on Emmet's back, a neck bracket is placed around his neck and the Piece is attached via a stud hole on the back. The first version of this appears with a different head. It has a smirk and it's alternate face is an screaming expression. Another version of this appears with a different head. It has a smile showing teeth and it's alternate face is an nervous expression. There is also one variant exclusive to The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set which is his regular variant (the one with the lopsided smile), but without the Piece of Resistance. The reason for this is so he can sit in his theater seat included in the set. 'Master Builder' The other head has an open-mouth smile on one side, and an angry face on the other. This variant does not include the Piece of Resistance. 'Hard Hat' This variant is the same as his Regular Variant, but it has a Red Hard Hat with hair underneath. Emmet's face is an open-smile mouth, and the alternate face is him with an excited expression. This can be found in 71004 The LEGO Movie Series. 'Poncho' Emmet's poncho variant includes his regular outfit, a Blue and Orange poncho on his body. His face is yellow with a mustache and an open-mouth grin. He also wears a fedora, the same one as Indiana Jones and The Joker. He has two inaccuracies compared to his movie version: there is no visible hair under his hat and he doesn't have the Piece of Resistance. In early promotional shots for the minifigure, he had a black moustache. 'Pyjamas' In his pyjamas, Emmet has Light Blue and White Pyjamas, and his old headpiece. His face is an open-mouth smile showing him winking, and the alternate expression is Emmet yawning. 'Robot Disquise' In his robot disguise, Emmet has tinfoil covering his hands, feet, face, and the Piece of Resistance. His legs have the same print as most Emmet variants, except with the tinfoil printing on the feet. The torso is the same as well, except that it is a new combination with light gray hands. The Piece of Resistance is now in a new color of pearl gray. Emmet's head piece has holes cut in the tinfoil for his eyes and mouth and crinkle printing on the back and front of the head piece. He also reuses the same hair/hat combination from Hard Hat Emmet. 'Video Game Variants' Emmet has a total of fifteen video game variants. His Regular, Hard Hat, Cowboy, Robot Disguise, and Pajama variants are included. Also, the outfits from Series 1 that he wore in the movie are included. Emmet's new versions are Trash Can, which has a Trash Can on his head, Wheel Head, which has a wheel on his head, and Shower, which is a variant with bubbles circling him. Also, in the final two levels and in an Instruction Build, his Construct-o-Mech is playable. Emmet's abilities are Instruction Build, using a drill, and fixing objects with a wrench. 'Movie Variants' ll of Emmet's physical and video game variants appear in The LEGO Movie. Background Emmet has been working most of his life on the construction site as an instruction worker in the city of Bricksburg. He longs to be popular, but his co-workers hardly notice he's there. He lives life by the book--literally--and builds things only from the instructions. Because of this, however, he is mostly boring and uncreative, except for at some moment of inspiration, like his inventing the "double decker couch". He is not a fan of adventure or danger either (similar to Bilbo Baggins), both of which give him reason for "freaking out". One day, however, he stumbles upon the Piece of Resistance while going after Wyldstyle, which makes the Master Builders mistake him as being "The Special", which means he must stop Lord Business from gluing the world together with the Kragle. From that point on, he is caught in a desperate struggle between the powers of order and imagination by Lord Business and the Master Builders, respectively--as well as his self-acceptance in being special in his own ways. In the final battle, Emmet convinces Lord Business that creativity is not messy or weird, and that it is okay for the people to build brand-new ideas from all the things Business himself had made, which makes him special, too, just like everyone is special. Moved by Emmet's speech and touched by being considered special, Business applies the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, which soon causes the Kragle to explode, deactivating all of his robot minions and unfreezing his victims (though the real "victims" were saved when the Man Upstairs cleaned the glue off them). After the battle, it is revealed by The LEGO Movie: The Essential Guide that Emmet now spends time with his newfound friends, along with Gail, Wally, Frank, Sherry, Surfer Dave, and all of his Bricksburg friends. This may mean that his Bricksburg friends had finally started to notice he is around. LEGO.com Description An ordinary, rules-following, perfectly average LEGO minifigure who is mistakenly identified as the most extraordinary person and the key to saving the world. He is drafted into a fellowship of strangers on an epic quest to stop an evil tyrant, a journey for which Emmet is hopelessly and hilariously underprepared. Minifigures Description “Good morning, city!” Every day, Emmet goes to work exactly by the steps in the instructions booklet that he always keeps in his hand. As part of Bricksburg’s busy construction crew, he helps to rebuild the city as briefed by President Business. Emmet wants to be popular, but he struggles to stand out in the crowd. Even his fellow construction workers hardly know he’s there. But all of that is about to change, thanks to a mysterious stranger and a legendary Prophecy about the most special minifigure in the entire world! Quotes “Good morning apartment! Good morning ceiling, good morning doorway, good morning floor! Ready to start the day!” ―Emmet “Introducing the double-decker couch. So everyone can watch TV together and be buddies!” ―Emmet “Well I'm dark and brooding too -- guys, look! A rainbow!” ―Emmet “But there's no signs anywhere! How do you know what not to do?” ―Emmet to Unikity “I think I heard a whoosh.” ―Emmet “Hello! I'm Emmet... oh and this is the Piece of Resistance.” ―Emmet to the Master Builders. “You don't have to be the bad guy. You are the most talented, most interesting, and most extraordinary person in the universe. And you are capable of amazing things. Because you are the Special. And so am I. And so is everyone. The prophecy is made up, but it's also true. It's about all of us. Right now, it's about you, and you still can change everything.” ―Emmet to Lord Business Notes *Emmet's hairpiece is similar to Part 3901, but has hair sticking out in the back, and has lines on it. *In LEGO Movie the Video Game, Emmet has a new instruction build ability, as do all the other construction workers. They can also use pneumatic drills and wrenches. *When trying to build in the video game, Emmet and all the other non-Master Builders can't build simple builds without instructions. If he tries, then he puts all the pieces in all the wrong spots. *His face is based on the original smiling minifigure head, but altered to show more emotion. This is why he doesn't have pupils. Finn's Emmet minifigure uses the classic smile, but all of the sets have altered versions. *It is revealed by a draft of the film's script that Emmet's age is 22. *Emmet's car is the same car from 3177 Small Car, but in different colours and the addition of mirrors. In the online Glue Escape Racing Game, he has a blue convertible. *Ironically, the Piece of Resistance is stuck to Emmet's back because it was covered in the Kragle's glue in real life. *His last name is Brickowski, as revealed by the Junior Novel and Lord Business. His surname also happens to be the last name of a retired NBA basketball player, named Frank Brickowski. *His hair is the same hair as Sleepyhead's before he combs it as seen in the trailer and the movie itself. *His pajamas are also the same as Sleepyhead's. *Emmet's voice actor, Chris Pratt, also plays Star-Lord in Guardians of the Galaxy and Owen Grady in the upcoming film Jurassic World. *He has the most variants in the video game with 15. *The legs on his Hard Hat and Poncho variants have a smaller ID badge with the name "Emmet" spelled bigger. *Western Emmet's hat is different on the actual minifigure than in the movie. *Every variant of him in the movie is playable on The LEGO Movie Video Game except for the Magician variant. *He makes a cameo appearence in The Simpsons special "Brick Like Me." Appearances Set Appearances *30280 The Piece of Resistance (Regular, Different Head) *5002204 Western Emmet (Western) *5002045 Pyjamas Emmet (Pyjamas) *70800 Getaway Glider (Regular) *70801 Melting Room (Regular) *70802 Bad Cop's Pursuit (Regular, Tracking Device) *70803 Cloud Cuckoo Palace (Different Head, Tracking Device) *70808 Super Cycle Chase (Regular) *70809 Lord Business' Evil Lair (Regular) *70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow (Regular, Different Head) *70814 Emmet's Construction Mech (Master Builder) *70815 Police Dropship (Regular, Tracking Device) *70816 Benny’s Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! (Disguised) *70818 Double-Decker Couch (Master Builders) *71004 The LEGO Movie Series (Hard Hat) *The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set (Without the Piece of Resistance) Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie Video Game Appearances * The LEGO Movie Video Game Gallery of Variants Physical 70800-emmet.jpg|Regular 70803-emmet.jpg|Regular (Different Hair) Lets_take_a_moment_to_examine_how_perfect_that_smile_is.PNG|Master Builder Cmf_emmet.jpg|Hard Hat Exclusive_vg_emmet.jpg|Poncho EmmetPJ.jpeg|Pajamas Robotemmet.jpg|Robot Disquise Movie Screen_shot_2013-06-18_at_5.25.39_PM.png|Piece of Resistance Emmet_surgeon.jpg|Surgeon Emmet_forestman.jpg|Forestman Emmet_magician.jpg|Magician Emmet_clown.jpg|Clown Emmet_deep_sea_diver.jpg|Deep Sea Diver Emmet_lizard_man.jpg|Lizard Man Emmet_poncho.jpg|Poncho PJEmmet.png|Pajamas Image.emmet.jpg|Real Life Shower.png|Shower Emmet_robot.png|Robot Disquise Emmet_wheel.png|Wheel Head Video Game Emmetvg.png|Hard Hat Emmet_video_game.jpg|Piece of Resistance Ememt.png|LEGO Piece Pjs.jpg|Pajamas Emmet_(Shower).jpg|Shower Emmet_(Lizard).jpg|Lizard Man Emmet_(Clown).jpg|Clown Emmet_(Woodsman).jpg|Woodsman Emmet_(Trash_Can).jpg|Trash Can Emmet_(West).jpg|Old West Emmet_(wheel).jpg|Wheel Head Emmet_(Robot).jpg|Robot Disquise Emmet_Brickowski.png|Master Builder Emmet_(Surgeon).jpg|Surgeon Emmet_(Mech).jpg|Mech Diver.PNG|Diver (Unused) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Construction Workers Category:Bricksburg Citizens Category:Yellow Minifigures Category:Physical LEGO Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Index